Compromise
by IsabelleMalfoyPotterSnape
Summary: The word of the day.


Title: Compromise

Author: Isabelle Malfoy Potter Snape

Pairing: Shassie Shawn/LassiterRating: PG-13

Summary: The word of the Day

Disclaimer: I don't own, if I did… well rest assured there would be a whole lot of slash!

Compromise, living with Carlton Lassiter had taught Shawn Spencer, head psychic at the Santa Barbara Police Department, the most important rule of being in a relationship, compromise. Shawn had always been aware of his short comings, the characteristics that made him a "failure" in his father's eyes, but the one thing that Shawn had never learned with any of his partners, both male and female, before Lassiter was how to compromise. Of course most of this had to do with the fact that none of those relationships had not lasted long enough for the lesson to attempt to appear, but Shawn had known from the day that he first figured out he had a crush on Lassiter or Lassie as he liked to call his lover, that it would not be like any other relationship he had ever been in.

Shawn had been keenly aware that to date Lassiter he would be giving up the selfish behavior he had expressed in all his other relationships; understood that Lassiter, despite his first failed marriage was a forever type of guy and by dating him, he would probably be committing himself to a lifetime with Lassiter. It was part of the reason it had taken them so long to get together, and why it had been even longer before Lassiter allowed Shawn to voice in public what everyone could see for over a year. Shawn knew that his Lassie had been giving him time, time to leave, a chance to get out before there was no going back.

Shawn had truly been appreciative of that but he had also known what he wanted, them, and with them he had been aware that them would be giving and taking, fighting and making up, screams of anger and moans of pleasure, but what he hadn't expected, what had popped up over time as they settled into a routine was compromise.

It had been a gradual thing, nothing most people would have noticed, but for the faux psychic and the head detective of the Santa Barbara Police force, it was constantly noticed and always left both of them in awe, the fact that they, to very stubborn people were willing to change, that the other was willing to sacrifice to keep the relationship going. Shawn knew he was everything that Carlton wasn't, everything that Carlton should and at one point had despised, but Shawn also knew that he was everything that Carlton had ever needed in his life.

Fresh, hyper, messy, crazy, willing to go the extra mile to get the job done no matter what the cost, and always ready to try new things, Shawn was the exact opposite of his strict, hard-working, straight-laced, somewhat goofy, and liked things in order lover. And that was exactly why they worked so well together, because they were opposites, they needed each other for balance, for stability, and to feel complete.

Shawn was tangy hot sauce where Carlton was the cool balm of yogurt, and even when they were fighting, something they both hated and actually did not do as often as one would expect, even then they were still willing to give, willing to do anything to keep the harmony that made the pair that should not work, work. Yes, Carlton was a workaholic, but never once in their relationship had Shawn held that against him. Carlton had once asked about this phenomenon and Shawn had replied, "Dude, my dad was a police officer, I know who and what you are Lassie, yeah it gets hard when you cancel a date or when you're risking your life. And I'm always scared shitless you won't come home..."

Shawn paused and Carlton's eyes watched as Shawn took a deep breath before continuing, his voice a little quieter as he said, "but that's the choice I made, because you being a cop, while more dangerous is no different then you being a teacher or a pilot, you could easily be killed a number of ways Lassie, but I would never make you choose. Besides my job is just as dangerous, who says you'll go first?" Shawn gave a smirk at that comment even though his eyes told another story, one that Carlton's eyes mirrored as he roughly pulled his lover to him and whispered fiercely in his ear, "you had better not be first Spencer because I'd never be the same."

Shawn leaned back staring into Carlton's eyes finding the implied statement and truth before Shawn tried unsuccessfully to stifle a whimper and wrapped himself in Carlton's arm. He nodded his head in understanding, hearing the threat, the promise and knowing that Carlton was too important to the world to have him stop working.

"Then you better be careful Lassie," Shawn said in a joking tone, "because I'd be lost if you left and my world would never be right again." Carlton nodded understanding Shawn's comment and knowing that the world would be a darker place without his buoyant lover. A whole lot of people would never be the same if something happened to Shawn and Carlton understood that while he was one of the calming influences in Shawn's life, should he depart from the world before they were both old and grey, there would be nothing but chaos and destruction left for Shawn and those around him in the wake of his departure.

Shawn shook his head in amazement as he cut fresh strawberries; he was making chocolate fondue for the shindig that Carlton and he were hosting that night. His lover had just finished closing a case, with the help of himself of course, and his lover needed to relax. So Shawn had proposed a dinner party and volunteered to do the catering. Shawn, who had lived for a long time on his own knew how to cook thanks to a beautiful Jamaican girl he had dated for three months when he had been in New York City working as a tour guide.

She had been the head chef at a cute, fung shei restaurant in the village and her passion had rubbed Shawn in many ways, including a love for food sex, which Carlton thought was weird but willing indulged his lover on occasion with. The set menu for the evening was fondue, quiche, pineapple salad with pine nuts, feta cheese, and vegetables, and for desert chocolate cake and turtle cheesecake. Shawn had been cooking all day, and he couldn't wait for everyone to arrive; which brought him back to his original thought, compromise.

Usually, Shawn knew he'd be jumpy, anxious, and moving every which way as he cooked, knocking things over and creating a big mess but the kitchen was relatively clean. Shawn had learned from his lover that cleaning while cooking made things a while lot simpler and being still while cooking made food appear quicker. It was small testament to their relationship. Shawn was as bouncy as a ball, but over time being around his lover had slowly begun to calm Shawn.

Shawn now didn't always feel the erg to be as manic as he had once been; sure he was still loud, hyperactive, and loved to poke fun at his lover, but it was as if some of the energy that had seemed to have an endless supply had begun to dwindle when Carlton and he had fallen into their relationship. And Shawn hadn't been the only one learning new tricks, Carlton too had calmed down but in a different way. He had learned that their home was a place where he could relax, where he could take down the mask that he had built to make living the life of a detective easier.

And it had been hard, but slowly Carlton had begun to let go of the mask, to show Shawn the true man beneath the cool and calm detective that he portrayed at work. And although Carlton had been afraid that Shawn wouldn't like the other side of himself, his ex-wife certainly hadn't, he had been pleasantly surprised to find that Shawn loved him even more for the parts of his personality he didn't show to the world.

He was the biggest history nerd, something that although he was teased about, Shawn made a genuine effort to understand. Shawn read up on various historical points just so they could cuddle on their couch and debate about whatever topic Carlton was currently interested in and studying.

And while most people assumed that Carlton did not have a funny bone in his body, it was far from the truth. Carlton loved satire and even wrote pieces for a yearly journal that came out. When Shawn had found out about this little tidbit he had demanded his lover show him what had been published and then Shawn went and bought subscriptions for all of their friends, saying, "Honestly Lassie had I known you were multi-talented and famous I would have tapped that earlier!" To which Carlton had looked at Shawn with a raised eyebrow and said, "What makes you think I would have let you, how did you put it, 'Tap that?' earlier then I wanted you to?" To which Shawn retorted by stuck his tongue out.

And that wasn't to say that Carlton hadn't taken an interest in what Shawn liked. Carlton was of course less obvious about it but he had been just as willing to go the extra mile to make sure he was fulfilling his lover in every way as well. So Carlton did the walking on the beach with the two of them wrapped around each when Shawn was stressed and needed to think, and he put up with the play station two, x-box and wii. And even though Carlton would never admit it, Shawn knew he loved the wii just as much as Shawn did, and he went over to Henry's house every Friday with Shawn, missing only when it was absolutely unavoidable, and always calling ahead so that Shawn didn't worry and mope.

But that was just part of being with someone, something Carlton had missed when his ex-wife and he had first separated, it had been part of the reason he had held on so long, because he missed the companionship of another person to make his load in life a little easier, but his ex-wife had never filled that role the way that Shawn did and Carlton wasn't sure if anyone else would ever be able to.

And then their was the fact that Carlton didn't kill people every time they flirted with Shawn, and didn't strangle Shawn every time he flirted right back. Shawn still marveled that he hadn't been able to see it at first; Carlton's fury, Carlton's fear that Shawn would flirt, find somebody better, and leave him in the dust.

But Shawn had to give his lover credit, after the first night they spent apart after one of their fights, with Shawn crashing at his father's house, Carlton had resolved to just deal with it. And to give Shawn credit he had tried to stop for a while, just to appease Carlton, but to much to Shawn's relief, Carlton realized that Shawn needed the contact he got from flirting with other people.

Carlton had realized that Shawn was a social butterfly and needed the human contact because he had had so little in his childhood. Shawn knew that he seemed like a child in a toy store around other people, eager to look and touch everything. Once Carlton had figured this out he had apologized to Shawn, which had lead to mind blowing sex, but the greatest part Carlton later confided had understood a facet about Shawn's character that required going beyond the jester mask that Shawn presented to the world.

Shawn was belting out "My Humps" to himself when arms wrapped around him from behind, and he didn't try to hide the smirk that rose to his lips, as his lovers lips ghosted along his neck before nipping. Shawn happily twisted in Carlton's arms before bestowing his own kisses on his lovers' neck and nose. "Hey," Shawn said, quite happy to have his lover right where he preferred him, in their home with a goof look of contentment plastered on his face.

"Hello yourself," Carlton answered, openly delighted at how the kitchen looked. While even he was looking forward to the get together, he couldn't wait to have all of the guest out of their house so that Shawn and he could have some much needed alone time. Shawn twisted out of Carlton's arms to go check on the quiche, before chopping up pineapple for the salad.

"Are you ready for tonight? Dad will be here in about ten minutes." Shawn asked this while feeding a piece pineapple to Carlton. Carlton snorted, "I'll be better when they leave, but yes I am surprising looking forward to this party. It should be fun, though if it's a disaster it's your entire fault." Carlton said the last part while pulling a face, making Shawn burst into laughter.

"Lassie you are too much, if only people knew just how amazing you are." Carlton made another funny face before bowing, "Yes well most people don't realize just how incredible I am but I'm glad you see it." Shawn shimmied up to his lover purring seductively in his ear, "Oh I do more than see it Lassie."

Carlton's arms pulled Shawn close and pelvis to pelvis, Carlton leaned in close to Shawn, and Shawn, thinking his lover was going to kiss him, leaned in too only to hear Carlton whisper in his bed room voice, "Indeed but your father's here so you'd better go open the door before he comes in and sees us."

Shawn humped in annoyance and then grinned wickedly before stealing a quick kiss and saying, "I have to go change, have fun with Dad Lassie." Ducking under his lovers' arms as Carlton tried in vain to grab him; he raced up stairs leaving his lover to deal with his irate father who after almost two years of them being together was still not use to Shawn being in a serious relationship with one Carlton Lassiter.

Author Note: I hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
